


Half-Blood Academy For The Gifted

by PeaceAndLongLife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, CoolKid!Nico, F/M, High School AU, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, NewKid!Will, Slow Burn, Slow Updates (Sorry!), solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceAndLongLife/pseuds/PeaceAndLongLife
Summary: An orientation film stuck in the 80's, a principal that's long-lost friends with your father, and two strange roommates who are totally not homoerotically involved in any way. And that's just the first day.





	

   "Welcome to Half-Blood Academy For The Gifted or HBAFTG for short." The horribly mismatched clad vice principal drawls unenthusiastically over a cheesy and outdated three second music loop. If that was what the eighties were like, Will was glad he wasn't alive during the decade of assaulted senses. "Where you-" he points an accusing chubby finger directly at the camera. "-can be _you_."

   When Will first heard there was a mandatory orientation video he was chill with it, maybe even a little excited. Because really, _How bad could it be?_ He thought to himself.

 _Very bad_ , was the answer, and he came to that conclusion before the video even started. A small kid in a grease stained tshirt and jeans wheeled in a clunky television that was chained atop a wheelie cart. It clearly hadn't been used recently...or even this decade. The proof was evident in the thick, undisturbed layer of dust that blanketed the set, expect on the black screen where someone had traced ' _C+T were here_ ' in the dust.

   "Okay..." The kid mutters to himself as he picks up one of the several remotes that sat alongside the TV and a VHS (Yes, that's right, a _VHS._ ) "...I got this..."

   He takes his time on deciding what what button to press first and when he finally does press one, he does it with way more flare then it deserved. He stares towards the TV expectedly, rocking back and forth on his heels. It must've been around two whole minutes of intent staring before he came to the conclusion that nothing was going to happen.

   The kid was one extreme to the next. Now he held the remote like a phone, and tapped his thumbs rapidly and randomly against the buttons as if he was sending a very angry text.

   To his credit, the TV actually turned on with a sharp _click!_ of static electricity. He swipes his hands across the screen as it continued its crackling. "Man, I haven't done that in _forever_!" He laughs light-heartedly. "I dare you to shake my hand right now."

Will raises a skeptical eyebrow. "...No, thanks. I'm sure someone else would appreciate being shocked by you."

   His dark eyes light up mischievously. "I know just who. I'll be right back." He runs out of the room. A few seconds letter his head pops back in. "You just need to press the play button-thingy. See your around..."

   "Will." He supplies.

   "Will, cool, I'm Leo. I better get going before I lose the shock though, Jason won't see it coming this time. Somehow he's immune..." Leo waves and disappears again.

   Will has to take a second to process everything that's happened in such a short amount of time. For such a prestigious school this was quite the welcome wagon. Were all the students that eccentric? If they were then the next couple years certainly would be anything but boring.

   He picks up the remote that Leo had been using and finds the play button. Thankfully, it worked first try. Will sits back down and endures through some of the most uncomfortable minutes of his life.

 

**•••**

 

   The lights flicker on almost immediately after the screen goes blank, startling Will who turned abruptly to the door. A gruff guy in a wheel chair rolls into the room. "How'd you enjoy the video?" He asks. Will recognizes him as Mr. Chiron, the principal.

   "Umm-" Will was at serious loss for words. His mind was still reeling from all the information that was force fed into his brain. "-creative?"

   Mr. Chiron laughs, throwing his head back. "That's definitely a very polite way to put it. I'm assuming your father didn't tell you he directed it. I wouldn't blame him, it during one of his directing phases. What's he onto now? Archery? Fortune telling?"

   "Poetry." Will replies. He knew his father was acquainted with the principal but he didn't know they went back that far. It'd have to been along time if he was aware of his fathers ever passing 'phases.' He just, for the life of him couldn't settle on one subject for too long. Too much passion, his mom described it once.

   "Ah, a man of many talents." Mr. Chiron gestures to the door. Will follows him out into the hallway. "I read on your application that you exceeded in your science and biology classes back at your old school, am I correct?"

   "Yeah. It just comes naturally to me. It's a good thing I want to be a doctor." Will trails behind Mr. Chiron into what looks to be the dorm wing. 

   "That's good to hear, you'll fit right in here. Everyone here at the academy excels in a certain field. Here we can provide you top of the line technology and teachers to build upon those specific talents at a higher level while still partaking in your mandatory base courses in order to receive your diploma." He explains, eventually wheeling to a stop in front of a closed door with the number seven. "This'll be where you're staying for the rest of the school year. If you have any further questions I'm sure your roommates will be glad to fill you in. Just remember you have the day off today to get acquainted with the students and building, but tomorrow I expect you to up bright, early, and on time. Good luck, Will."

   He'd been fine this morning, but now his stomach didn't feel so great. The drastic change was finally catching up to Will. He went from living at home and gliding through public school to a sharing a dorm with strangers at an oddly welcoming private school. "See you around."

   The door swings open with such perfect timing Will couldn't help but feel suspicious. A tall pale kid with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes stands in the doorway, grinning excitedly. Will had to look up to see his face.

   "Height difference? Weird right? Your neck will get used to it by the end of the week, I promise." He offers out his hand. "I'm Lee Fletcher by the way, roommate extraordinaire." Will shakes his hand and was surprised at how someone so skinny could possess the grip of a full grown gorilla. "And that's Michael Yew, douchebag extraordinaire. He may be short, but what he lacks in height he makes up for in attitude."

   "Shut up, loser." A voice comes from inside the room, and the next thing he knows a pillow was thrown, hitting Lee in the back. He stumbles forward, smiling even _more._

"You know you love me!" He calls over his shoulder. In a much calmer voice he invites Will in. Michael was staring up at the ceiling with close cropped black hair and a scrunched up scowl.

   The dorm was surprisingly roomy. There was enough room for a desk, a bookshelf, a couch and two beds, _two single_ beds. "Umm, are one of these beds mine?" The couch was much too small to be even be considered a viable option.

   Michael and Lee didn't seemed fazed by the dilemma. Michael continues to throw things from the safety of the couch while Lee dodges whatever objects as best as can. "Oh, yeah. Go ahead and take whichever one." Lee answers with a delighted laugh when he gets hit with a crumpled orange t-shirt.

   "Is the one by the window cool?" Will hesitates sliding his backpack of overnight necessities off. The rest of his belongings would be arrive in the morning.

   Michael shrugs. "Whatever."

   Will looks to Lee for the appropriate confirmation but he was busy gathering possible revenge ammunition into a stock pile behind the open door.

   "What are we going to do about the bed problem?" If they weren't going to address it, Will needed too.

   Lee pokes his head out from his cover, unfortunately he was struck with a pen. "What problem?" He wipes the ink off his forehead with the back of his hand. It didn't help at all, instead it smudged it even more.

   "We're a bed short."

   "Oh! _That_ problem. It's all good, Michael and I will share."

   "Are you two...?" Will wags a finger back and forth between them. Hopefully they got the message without it being too awkward.

   "Roomates? Best Friends? Bed Buddies? Yes, yes we are." Lee takes cover, diving to the floor before he was hit with another pen. Michael was laughing manically to himself while opening another new pack of pens. Whoever bought him those pens they probably weren't expecting them to be used in a throwing war.

   Okay, so maybe they hadn't _quite_ understood what Will was asking but he was sure he'd stumble upon an answer sooner or later. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Another question pops into his head.

"Everyone has a free period on Monday. It's a new thing they're trying out. I'm pretty sure it's so we can catch up on the homework we didn't do over the weekend." Lee explains.

   "I'm guessing no one actually doesn't that." Will finally drops his backpack on the bed, signifying it was claimed.

   Michael scoffs. "You obviously haven't met our neighbours, the girls in room six."

   "Do you mind if I follow one of you around today? I'd really appreciate it."

   Lee runs from his hiding spot, jumping over the back of the coach and tackling Michael to the ground. "What grade are you in?"

Will watches closely as they both try their hardest to pin the other down. "Ten."

   Michael glares at Will, which was a bad decision on his part as Lee took the moment of distraction to finally pin down Michaels arms. Lee beams triumphantly.

   "I'm _not_ letting you follow me like some kind of stalker." Maybe he was just mad from losing.

   "Come on, you're in the same grade. I wouldn't be much help." Lee finally lets Michael go. He trudges over to the other bed to pout.

   "Why don't you ask Nico?"

   "That's a great idea. I'll go get your new guide stay right here." Lee points a stern finger at Will.


End file.
